


ANNOUNCEMENT - DISCONTINUED SERIES

by ReadWriteLiveDream



Series: Running Wild ~ A V3 University AU [4]
Category: Public Service Announcements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadWriteLiveDream/pseuds/ReadWriteLiveDream
Summary: Running Wild is now Discontinued





	ANNOUNCEMENT - DISCONTINUED SERIES

ANNOUNCEMENT

I know this may be upsetting news, but I’m discontinuing the Running Wild series. As much as I enjoy writing for it, I always feel as if I’m contradicting myself as I write. I’d like to tell this story, but I feel that I’m not going in the direction I should be and that I need to approach it from a different angle. I’m going to keep the fics up, but please know that the series will remain unfinished. I plan to be writing Saimota regardless to the end of this series and I just plan to take a step back and restart where I’m going with this, which means it’s much easier to start a new series than go back and delete the existence of this one, rewriting everything in it. I’m currently working on how I’m going to restart this story, so please don’t worry. I love y’all and will hopefully be posting more soon! ~Lu


End file.
